


Wear it (like a suit of armour)

by HogwartsToAlexandria



Series: March Madness 2019 Drarry/HP Edition [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, Post-War, Prompt Escape, Prompt Growth, RWG March Madness 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 20:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18199070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/pseuds/HogwartsToAlexandria
Summary: "I quit."Those were the words Harry had said, no more nor less than these two simple words. His auror training supervisor's mouth had very nearly reached the edge of his desk, maybe it actually did. Harry wouldn't know, he left right away.





	Wear it (like a suit of armour)

**Author's Note:**

> Second Drarry entry for March Madness, hope you like it!
> 
> Thanks to SerenaLunera for beta'ing <33

"I quit."

Those were the words Harry had said, no more nor less than these two very simple words. His auror training supervisor's mouth had very nearly reached the edge of his desk, maybe it actually did. Harry wouldn't know, he left right away. Turned on his heels and headed out of the Ministry as quickly as his legs could skip in their newfound lightness.

He breathed the busy air of Diagon Alley with the largest smile his lips had hosted in a while. He followed his mind's whim until he reached the secret passage to the Victorian Gardens. How he loved the wizarding side of London, always had, ever since he was a child, but this place? The Gardens were his happy, go-to place. His thinking place.

Harry had quit without the slightest idea of what he would do next and maybe it was reckless but he wasn't about to blame himself for it, not when the weight of the others’ opinions of him had made him so desperately unhappy the minute he entered the training rooms. He'd thought being an Auror was his call in life - turns out it wasn't. He'd done his share.

He sat down on a bench, the farthest from the gates, the deepest into the bushes of neatly kept flowers, the most secluded shade of the trees. There. He wasn't fleeing, he was breathing. Harry laid back on the bench, closed his eyes, listened to the sounds of the park. For the first time in weeks, maybe months, Harry didn't count the minutes as they passed. He didn't _see_ them pass.

"You can't sleep in here, sir, go back to the wife and kids," a voice resounded behind him and the immense grin that drew on his lips wouldn't have made any sense to an exterior party. Only it did, Harry waited for Draco to sit down next to him on the bench before he opened his eyes again. He glanced at his muggle watch, right on time, when wasn't he.

Harry took his time meeting Draco's gaze, making a show of raking his eyes over the slender frame of his boyfriend, from his shiny grey oxford shoes to his sewed on slacks and crisp white satin shirt. His hair was tied up in a low ponytail, long and soft-looking even from afar. He'd been reluctant to let himself grow his hair, thinking it'd remind Harry of Lucius. Harry had laughed. He was beautiful. Breathtakingly so. And his, too.

"You done staring, Potter?" Draco's voice was tight and clipped, all pretense. Harry finally brought his eyes to the other man's face, his cheeks flushed a slight pink, the wind or Harry's appreciative hum, who could tell, his grey blue eyes glinting a gentle wave back into Harry's bright green eyes.

"You okay?" they asked in unison, and chuckled all the same.

"Never been better," Harry smiled.

"Let's go home." Draco mouthed against his lips as Harry’s hands took to bringing chaos to his hair.

**Author's Note:**

> Also find me on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/hogwartstoalexandria)


End file.
